


Jabat Tangan

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family?, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, The Idea Kinda Popped Up In My Head
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Ceritanya, hari ini Bandit tidak mau main dengan Bronx. {#Octoberabble [Day 20 - Squeeze]}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no boys allowed in this band of mine (or, at least not you, wentz)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296537) by [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate). 



> disclaimer : I do not own these characters. They own me.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 20 - Squeeze]}

Ceritanya, hari ini Bandit tidak mau main dengan Bronx.

 _Bodo amat_ deh Ayahnya dan Ayahnya Bronx punya urusan bisnis. Pokoknya, Bronx tidak boleh menyentuh semua koleksi _video game_ -nya. Bandit memang anak cewek tapi bukan berarti seleranya boneka dan rumah-rumahan. Biar saja, Lily dan Cherry yang suka main itu. Bandit lebih suka menembak orang dan _ngebut-ngebutan—_ seperti yang selalu diajarkan Paman Mikey.

“Kita _enggak_ akan main _video game-_ mu?” Bronx mengulangi dengan kecewa.

Bandit bersedekap dan memasang sikap defensif di hadapan rak koleksinya di bawah lemari TV. “ _Eng-gak-bo-leh._ ”

Dengan cepat wajah kecewanya berubah menjadi wajah sebal. Bronx punya perasaan Bandit dendam padanya. Padahal apa sih salah Bronx? Ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada Bandit. Ia selalu membiarkan Bandit bermain dengan semua koleksi mobil dan robot-robotannya. Bronx juga tidak pernah melarang gadis itu menghabiskan stok camilan di rumahnya.

“Kenapa?” Bronx mengerucutkan bibir. “Kemarin kamu boleh main sama koleksi _Avengers_ -ku.”

Bandit menggeleng, sikapnya superior sekali. “Siapa suruh kamu membolehkanku?”

Bronx mengerang kesal. Jelas ada yang salah dengan Bandit. Gadis ini memang super menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya, Bronx meminta Ayahnya agar cepat-cepat pulang dan melarangnya untuk ada urusan dengan Ayahnya Bandit. Tapi, Paman Gerard baik. Ia selalu tersenyum dan melakukan sejuta hal baik yang mustahil bakal ditiru anaknya. Paman Gerard sering memberi Bronx koleksi _video game_ lama milik Bandit. Atau koleksi _video game_ Bandit yang dobel (Bandit merengek ingin membeli dua hanya karena sampul depannya berbeda padahal isinya sama saja). Paman Gerard juga tak pernah melarang Bronx menginvasi kulkas dan mengambil makanan.

Jika dibanding-bandingkan, rasanya Bandit bukan anaknya Paman Gerard. Gadis itu pasti titisan Iblis. Paman Gerard cuma terlalu baik untuk membuangnya. Hmm.. rasanya Bronx bisa mengerti sekarang.

“Ha!” Bandit mengacungkan telunjuknya. “Pasti menjelek-jelekkanku dalam hati, ya!”

Bronx mendengus. _Pede sekali anak ini._ Ia membalas, “Baguslah kalau kamu tahu!”

Gadis di depannya itu melotot padanya. Bronx bergidik. _Ihh.. sungguh seperti Iblis._ Tanpa sadar, kalimat itu terlontarkan secara lisan. Wajah Bandit memerah.

“Kamu barusan mengataiku apa?”

O—ke. Itu bukan lagi wajah Iblis. Bandit yang murka mungkin bisa disejajarkan dengan rajanya Iblis. Dan Bronx tidak mau berurusan dengan Bandit yang melotot dan siap meneriakinya setiap saat. Ia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja kepada Ayahnya. Itu bakal kekanakan.

“Minta maaf!” Nada suara Bandit naik satu oktaf. Bronx mundur, menghindari segala kemungkinan yang berbahaya—hingga tanpa sengaja, teraba saku celananya. Tangannya menelusuri lagi. Jelas ada  sesuatu di dalam sana.

Bandit masih menatap murka padanya. Tapi tangan Bronx mengenali tekstur benda di sakunya. Tersenyum, ia menariknya keluar.

“Coklat?”

Wajah galak Bandit meluntur cepat. Ia masih bersikap penuh harga diri. Tapi, saat Bronx mengulurkan kedua tangannya—satu untuk meminta maaf, satunya menyodorkan sebatang coklat—Bandit menyambarnya. Diremaskan tangan Bronx dengan cepat, lalu coklatpun berpindah tangan.

“Maaf deh.”

Diam-diam Bronx menghela napas lega. Untunglah. _Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang Bandit yang marah._

“Um—“ Bandit sudah membuka kertas pelapis coklatnya dan mulai menggigit, saat ia berdehem canggung. Tapi matanya masih menyorotkan kuasa. “—kurasa kamu boleh mencoba mengalahkanku di satu reli balapan.”

Bronx membulatkan mata. Tapi dalam sekejap menguasai kecanggungannya. “Tapi kuperingatkan ya, aku ini tidak terkalahkan.”

Tertawa, Bronx lalu menjulurkan lidah. “Lihat saja nanti.”

 

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work is inspired by my fellow, fumate. I just get stuck in your story and couldn’t help myself thinking about this friendship/rivalry between Bronx and Bandit lol (pls make another story, I’d like to hear more from them)  
> Of course, my story is so much more receh. Go check her story gaesssss <3
> 
> Saya kehabisan ide buat octoberabble dan mendadak kepikiran plot ini. Daripada engga ada ya, ditulis aja :’’)))))  
> Hwhwhwhw :’)


End file.
